


Restless

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if he just told someone about it, maybe if Yadier got help, he could get himself out of this rut. If only his pride would let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a Yadier Molina obsessor and basically listen every time his name is mentioned, I've gathered enough evidence over the twelve years I've been watching and listening for this sentence to be logical: Yadier Molina has insomnia. Now, I can't prove that he does...but I can write about it!

Fingers flew across the keyboard, faster than lightning and sharper than a knife. If you listened closely, you could hear the sound of someone muttering to themself, and you would eventually conclude by the sentences typed on the Microsoft document and the small pauses of the fingers over the keyboard that the voice belonged to the typer. 

The room was dark, illuminated only by the white and blue glow of the laptop screen. Looking from behind the typer, you wouldn't find a scene such as this abnormal. A gamer probably, or a college student working hard on an overdue assignment that they procrastinated too long on. 

However, if you inched a bit closer and saw the face of the man sitting at the small desk, it would shock you to find that he was half asleep and wide awake at the same time. His heavy eyelids drooped half-closed, but his eyes stayed focused on the screen. Purple bags from lack of sleep stood out on his pale face. Bloodshot eyes followed the trail of the words as he typed, his fingers, though accurate as they flew across the keyboard, were shaking. This wasn't a gamer, a college student, or even a procrastinator. 

Yadier Molina paused for the longest he had the entire night. He didn't want to pull his hands away from the keyboard. He knew that if he tore his focus away, he would only stare longingly at the bed he had forsaken long ago, knowing that as tempting as sleep sounded and how desperate he was to lie down, he still wouldn't get an ounce of shut eye. It was better to keep himself preoccupied than to return to the place of his frustration. 

It wasn't like Yadier hadn't tried before. For years, Yadier had laid in bed, trying desperately to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. When he did sleep, which was only about once every three days and for a very short time, his sleep was plagued with nightmares. He would wake up feeling more tired than he had before. 

With a sigh, Yadier closed his eyes. He opened them quickly, but even though it had seemed like only a few seconds, he found that light was filtering from beneath the purple drapes he had closed the morning before. 

Cursing in Spanish, he looked at the clock. He must've slept for an hour or so. He sighed in relief, touching the laptop mouse to make the computer come back to life again. Luckily, the dark screen lit up and revealed his document, which he had neglected to save. After saving it to his flash drive, he closed the document and shut off the computer. 

After showering, combing his hair, and throwing on some clothes, Yadier was about ready to leave for the Dodger Stadium to get ready for the game when there was a tap on his door. "Yadi, I need to talk to you for a minute. It's important," Matt Holliday called. Yadier was surprised that Matt was up this early. Five o'clock in the morning usually found Matt basically unconscious in his bed since he stayed up until one playing ueker and speed solitaire with Peralta and Carpenter.

"Just a minute," he called, glancing up to look at himself in the mirror. He froze, just noticing his own appearance and that he resembled a zombie a little too much. 

Don't panic, he told himself as he walked to the door, Holli probably won't notice anyway. 

"Finally! I thought you had died or something!" Matt remarked, staring down at his phone. Yadier relaxed. Maybe Matt would never even look him in the eye. If he did, Yadier might not be able to hold his resolve. 

"Sorry, I had to get my equipment together. What do you need?" he asked calmly. Matt sighed, turning off his phone and shoving it into his pocket. Oh no, Yadier thought. "Well, I came by because I was wondering if you had an extra knee brace. I was thinking about wearing it during warmup and maybe even the game because my left knee has been throwing a fit lately. Kept me up most of the night last night," he said, averting his eyes to his knee.

Yadier nodded, turning to go inside. "I have a few extra sets, yes. You can have one of them, if you want. No sense in you going out and buying one if I'm not even going to use it," he reasoned, digging in his luggage and pulling out a knee brace. He was almost through this. After Matt left, he could make himself more presentable and mask his problem again.

"Thank you," Matt said, taking the brace from Yadier. Suddenly, he lifted his eyes and met Yadier's. "Woah...what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

Yadier felt his heart thud against his chest. "Costume party," he answered quickly. Matt raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess...zombie?" he asked with a smile.

The catcher faked a smile and nodded. "Guess I forgot to wash the makeup off last night. I'll go do that now. Bye, Matt," he said, pushing his friend towards the door.

Suddenly, his computer beeped, the screen lighting up. Low battery. Crap.

"Wasn't your laptop fully charged before we left the stadium last night?" Matt asked, looking confused. Yadier didn't know what to say. He looked at Matt, who had turned a suspicious gaze on him. "Did you...stay up all night?"

Yadier felt his stomach churn. "I...I guess it just needs fixed. It keeps losing battery so fast," he said with a nervous laugh. "Goodbye, Matt, I'll see you at the ballpark," he said, pushing Matt out. The outfielder turned a concerned gaze on him, reaching out and brushing his finger across one of the purple bags beneath his eyes. He stared down at his fingers. "It's not makeup. Yadier, why would you lie to me? Is everything okay?" he asked.

The catcher finally shoved him out the door. "It's fine. Everything is just perfect, Matt. Now stay away from me," he growled, slamming the door in Matt's face. He held his breath until he heard Matt's footsteps reach the end of the hall before dropping to his knees and hiding his face in his hands as he cried.


End file.
